The Future of Exandria (Critical Role)
by Glorious Cube
Summary: Vox Machina was indeed the greatest heroes of their time. But perhaps they are not as great 20 years later, seeing as the heroes have gone their separate ways. However, in the Holy Town of Vasselheim, there is a new hope to a darkness surrounding the world.


Time.

Time is the ultimate fate. Some try to avoid it, others prolong it, and others greet it head-on. But while they live, they fill their lives doing acts to be remembered and change the world for the better. And none did more so than Vox Machina.

This mighty band once started as a small mercenary party, short on money, food, and supplies. But they rose. They became heroes, warriors, and royalty. However, they could not escape time. Legends say they saw it fit to retire, and Vox Machina went their separate ways.

Vax'ildan, the Paladin of The Raven Queen. Without a word to his friends, he left for Vasselheim to the temple of his Deity. Some say he passed on to Eternal Service of his goddess, and others claim to have seen a ghost in the face of a middle-aged and graying half-elf in the Temple of The Raven Queen. Those who have attempted to enter always leave, but come out changed.

Vex'ahlia, The Third Baroness of Whitestone and Mistress of the Grey Hunt. The lover of a certain Whitestone ruler has gotten very thing she thought she wanted. Money, fame, riches, respect, and Percy. But her heart still sunk a little lower every day. She waits at the tallest tower in Whitestone Castle to look for her twin brother every dawn and at every dusk, and comes down in tears.

Unlike their friends, Grog Strongjaw and Pike Trickfoot went back to the simple life they had before. Westrun was glad to have their resident heroes back, and welcomed them back with open arms. Strongjaw took his anger out on trees, becoming a mighty lumberjack and defender of the twin if danger rose. Pile was elected as the leader of the people, only to turn it down. She would remain a servant of the people, but needed to be a Servant of Serenrae as well. And each and every night, the two sit in the same bar, at the same place, and at the same time.

Keyleth of the Air Ashari completed her Aramente, becoming the new Headmistress and leader of her people. She lead them in repairing the rift that had released Thordak the Cinder King. However, the population was dwindling. And so, she sends her people on a "migration", searching for new Druids and welcome them to the Ashari people.

Scanlan Shorthalt never truly became friends again Vox Machina after their rift, and they all knew they had done little to nothing for him. After the rebuilding of Emon, he and Kaylie took up residence in the rebuilt Greyskull Keep with an Elderly Drenzel. But when The Troupe moved in, Kaylie became their leader and led them on a spree like the olden days.

While he wasn't initially accepted, Taryon Darrington later became a part of the family. He eventually published his book, "The Daring Tales of Taryon Darrington.", which became a smash hit through all of Exandria. He and his sister came to an agreement and began to run the company together, and have made immeasurable amounts of wealth putting their minds together.

However, they might need to be called into glorious battle once more. Folks speak of dark shadows bringing back the dead from their graves. Not as Zombies, but as their previous forms with black, dead eyes. But our story does not begin with them, but a place. Vasselheim.

A Young Black Dragonborn and his Half-Elven Bardic Friend celebrate a recent Victory in the Crucible. The guards at the city gates are dealing with a very agitated and tiny Gnomish Druid on "Royal Business", as a silver-blonde haired young Human stands behind her reading through a menu pamphlet. Underneath the city is a young Dwarvish Lad, mining through some abandoned mine bearing mining tools with the DeRolo family crest, as a Sky Ship bearing the same symbol lands far outside of the City, with it's Half-Elven captain already running towards her destiny.

May the gods be with them all.

(In case anyone is wondering, The Dragonborn is a Barbarian, the male half-elf is a Bard, The Gnome is a Druid, The Human is a wizard, The Dwarf is a fighter, and the female Half-Elf is yet to be decided upon. Fell free to comment if she should be a ranger, tempest domain Cleric, or homebrew Sea Domain cleric.)


End file.
